mactroublefandomcom-20200213-history
Disk Error (Boot Camp)
Category:Boot Camp It seems that almost everyone one has run into the error "Disk Error". Press any key to restart" after installing Windows. Luckily for everyone, the fix is fairly easy, if not annoying. You will need quite a bit of time though. A couple hours should be plenty. __FORCETOC__ Boot Into Mac OSX The first thing you need to do is boot into Mac OSX. To do this you should: #Turn on your computer #When the start-up noise sounds, or when the screen goes from black to gray, press and hold the "Option" key #This will bring up a list of bootable disks, please select the one that displays your Mac OSX hard drive's name #Now just log-in and you're set! Uninstall Windows Awww... see, I told you it was annoying. You did all that work for nothing the first time. As far as I know there is only one safe way to do this: Through the Boot Camp Assistant. The Boot Camp Assistant is located at: /Applications/Utilities/Boot Camp Assistant After running the Boot Camp Assistant, you need to: #Click "Continue" #Choose the "Create or remove a Windows partition" option and click "Continue" #It will show what your hard drive will look like after removing Windows, click "Continue" #You will be prompted for your password Let it work and you should have just your Macintosh HD when it's done. Reinstall Windows Seems redundant, eh? Well there is a good reason for all of this. For tips on installing Windows, please refer to Installing Windows XP, Tips. Once again, run Boot Camp and: #Click Continue #Choose a disk size (Note: This is important. This is half of the reason why you are having to redo this in the first place. If you are planning to format your Windows drive as a FAT32 file system then you should have less than 32 GB of space on your Windows drive. If you are planning to just go ahead and use NTFS, than any size is acceptable.) #It will work for a bit (Note: It is normal for some applications to stop functioning while Boot Camp is partitioning your disk) #Now it will prompt you to insert your Windows disc and begin installation #After inserting the Windows disc, click "Start Installation" Now your computer will restart and boot into the windows installer, which will begin loading files. When the installer has finished loading the files, you will need to: #Press the "Return" key (the install says ENTER, but in Windows the "Return" key is "Enter") #Now you will be prompted to accept the End-User License Agreement. (Note: If you do not accept this agreement, then you will not be able to continue) #Now you will have to choose the partition on which Windows will install. You should choose the drive that is labeled "C: Partition3 ." (Note: '''DO NOT' choose any other partition! This could seriously corrupt, or erase, your Mac OS!)'' #You will be asked how you would like to format the partition that you chose. Although it may already be formatted as FAT32, it may be a good idea to re-format it. (Note: A FAT file system '''requires' that the partition is less than 32GB (32768MB). Formatting it as a FAT file system with more 32GB causes the disk error that caused this problem in the first place. An NTFS file system can be used on any size partition)'' #Press "F" to confirm and format the partition. #If you chose a FAT file system, you will be alerted that it will use a FAT32 filesystem (unless you chose a partition that was less than 2048MB (2GB)). Press "ENTER". #It will begin formatting your partition, which depending on the size of your partition can take a long time. Now the installer will begin. Install windows as you normally would and everything should be fine. If you need help installing windows, please refer to Installing Windows XP. Problem Solved The problem was that Windows was installed on what was essentially a corrupt partition. The most common reason this happens, I've found, is that people install Windows on a partition that was formatted with the FAT32 file system, but bigger than 32GB. The steps that were taken above hopefully helped you avoid the problem.